


Maybe I Deserve This

by KarlyBlack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlyBlack/pseuds/KarlyBlack
Summary: Prometheus has been planning to target Oliver's friends and family. Obviously, he starts with Felicity. Hurt/Comfort. Slight Violence, but nothing major.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. As you can probably tell from how generic both the title and summary are. I have not officially written in years, so this may seem kind of OOC? I just wanted to write some Hurt/Comfort for Olicity because Felicity does not seem to get nearly enough screen time these days. Give me any feedback you can on how I can improve because I am very new at actually publishing my work but I want to be a writer some day and practice makes perfect, right?

“Billy?” Felicity turned around, hearing a noise in her loft as she stepped inside and heard footsteps. He’d texted her to let her know that he was going to be working late at the precinct tonight and wouldn’t come over tonight, but if Billy wasn’t in the loft, she didn’t want to know who was. She froze for a few seconds, just inside the loft, listening for anything that felt off, but there was nothing. 

Felicity was just being paranoid; not that she didn’t have a reason to be paranoid, with Prometheus out there and reading to hurt as many people who were close to Oliver as was necessary to make him suffer. Could these psychos ever give her a few weeks off instead of just popping up one after another? They’d just finished off Church, and then this guy is next in line? Felicity contemplated calling Oliver and asking him to come check out her loft and make sure no one was in here. She had no doubt he’d do it; she probably didn’t even need to ask. But he had also mentioned plans with Susan. His girlfriend. Regardless of what he said about her not being his girlfriend, she obviously was. She didn’t need to bother Oliver for something that was nothing just to quell her own paranoia, and if she did call him he would not be able to relax for the rest of the night, which was not fair to him.

Felicity planned to take an Advil, remove her heels and then collapse on the couch to watch a few hours of television before she dozed off. It’d been a busy week and she had plenty of television to catch up on. Just as Felicity had begun to destress from her long day of decoding in the lair, she heard another noise from the other room. This time Felicity was not read to discount it as her paranoia, and was ready to make a grab for her phone until she realized she’d left it on the counter across the room. Felicity took a breath, and, as quietly as she could, got up from the couch and made her way over to her phone. Once she reached the counter, she was only a second into her phone call to Oliver when a throwing star flew across the room and shattered her phone screen as it flew across the room.

“Hello, Felicity” Prometheus’ voice was even more menacing in person than it had been the few times she’d heard it over the comms. Felicity tried to control her breathing, if Prometheus was going to kill her to get to Oliver, she did not want to give him the pleasure of seeing how terrified she was, although she was failing on that front.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, although she was pretty sure she knew exactly what he was doing here.

“Three years ago, Slade Wilson took the wrong woman. Easy mistake to make, knowing Mr. Queen. But I’m not going to make the same mistake” Hearing Slade’s name for the first time in years sent a shiver up Felicity’s spine. That experience had been terrifying, but as least when she was captured by Slade she had a plan. Which she certainly did not have now. The only bit of comfort she had was that there was a chance Oliver would find the missed call from her odd, and come check on her. But, then again, he was with Susan right now. 

“So, you’re here to kill me, I’m guessing. To hurt Oliver, which, by the way, is incredibly sexist. No one ever seems to try to kill because of my mistakes. I’m not saying I want someone to kill me because of them, it’d just be a nice change up, you know?” Felicity babbled on for a few seconds, trying to buy time for someone who might not even be on their way. But she didn’t want to die, and this was her best plan at the moment.

“No. I’m not here to kill you. I’m just waiting for Mr. Queen to show up. And if it makes you feel any better, I’m targeting you for helping him kill people as the Hood four years ago just as much as I’m targeting you to hurt him,” Felicity is not sure if his reasoning makes her feel better or worse, but at least she knows he’s not trying to kill her yet. Although, his confidence that Oliver would show up unsettled her, even though she also noticed that he hadn’t inched any closer from the few feet away he had been when he killed her phone. He was waiting for Oliver to show up, and for some reason, did not seem bothered by the fact that there was a real chance Oliver would just follow up with Felicity and the missed call tomorrow. 

Felicity began looking around the room for any quick exits, but there were only two exits which would not leave her trapped. The first exit was the fire escape, which, no. Falling to her death from the fire escape while running from Prometheus would be just her luck. The second exit would be her front door, but with the several locks she had on it, it would take her at least five seconds to unlock them all and get out. There was also no telling how Prometheus would react to her trying to run.

Before she has a second to consider either of her options, the window on the opposite side of the room shatters as Oliver flies through it, suited up and aiming his bow and arrow right at Prometheus. In that same second, Prometheus grabs Felicity and what she is sure is one of Oliver’s old arrows and holds it to her throat. 

Felicity sees Oliver freeze for a second at the sight, before growling at Prometheus, “Let her go,”. Prometheus gives out a little laugh before pushing the arrow deeper into the neck of her skin, drawing blood. “Took you long enough, Mr. Queen. I could have killed her five times over before you got here if that was what I planned. Lucky for you, that was not my plan,”

“What do you want? Let her go, I’m the one you want to pay, she did nothing,” Even with his hood up, and his voice modulator on Felicity could sense the fear that Oliver felt in his whole body. He was terrified that something was going to happen to her because of him, and she doubt watching one of his own arrows hurting her made him feel any less guilty. 

“You think I don’t hate her too? She’s been with you since the beginning, helping you ‘save’ the city, helping you dole out what you think to be justice. She’s just as guilty as you are, only she has more blood on her hands than ever you. How many people died in Havenrock? I just want to make sure that both of you get what you deserve,”. Felicity closed her eyes, trying not to think of all the people that died that night, and how much what Prometheus was saying sounded less and less crazy the more he talked. 

“Let her go right now, or I will kill you,” Oliver growled, trying to look as if he were in control when that was not the case at all from where Felicity was standing. He was terrified of losing yet another person that he cared about.

“Alright. I’ll let her go,” Prometheus was smiling, it was evident from his tone despite the mask and voice modulator. Because of this, Felicity was not entirely surprised when he shoved an arrow into her left shoulder and dropped her to the ground. The scream was out of her lips before she could stop herself. She couldn’t see what Oliver and Prometheus were doing, but Oliver must’ve done something because the next thing she heard was Prometheus taunting Oliver even more, “Not quite so fast, are you Mr. Queen? It’s okay, you’ve been doing this vigilante thing for a while, you must be getting tired”. Then she heard him knell over her body, “If I were you, I wouldn’t try anything else like that again. What is it that you occasionally say? The only thing that hurts more than an arrow going in is an arrow coming out,”. At that comment, Prometheus ripped the arrow out the same way he shoved it in. Felicity didn’t scream this time, but she wanted to.

“The point of my little visit to Ms. Smoak was to show you, and her, Oliver, that there are consequences for dropping bodies, as well as for dropping a bomb on a whole city of innocent people. I hope to see you too, again soon,” After that, she heard Prometheus jump out the window that Oliver had come in and a split second later Oliver was at her side. 

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked her, already putting pressure on her bleeding wound. She let out a little whimper at the pressure, but she knew he needed to stop the bleeding so that was the extent of her protest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Felicity. This is all my fault. You’re paying for the mistakes that I made five years ago”. When she looked up at Oliver, he had his mask off and his hood down. 

“Can we go to the lair to patch me up? I do not want to go to the hospital right now,” Felicity asked, looking at Oliver. He looked ready to protest that she needed a hospital, but he must’ve seen something in her eyes, so he dropped it, and nodded as he picked her up and grabbed the keys to her car off the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one other chapter, which will be much more Hurt/Comfort-filled. I just needed a break from Finals week and thought I'd try publishing this? Please, feel free to give me feedback.


End file.
